


levi time

by Cavalreaping_Cupcake, Titansinthewalls, Trystonchan



Series: They are my mates [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bubble Bath, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Eren, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Sick Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavalreaping_Cupcake/pseuds/Cavalreaping_Cupcake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titansinthewalls/pseuds/Titansinthewalls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trystonchan/pseuds/Trystonchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi needs some alone time. But with an alpha like Erwin and an omega like eren...there is no such thing as alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I sat and groaned My back killing me as I pushed the thin summer blanket off of my chest and looked around. The large Brutish alpha curled around the small brunette omega. They both snored quietly Eren more so than Irvin. I smiled at them and stood cracking my back and collecting the clothes I would need for the day and trudging to the bathroom to bathe and dress. The summer days were long, and really hot, so I tended sweat more than I normally would, and that was a big no for me. I did not get gross when I could help it, and Bathing was one of my only defenses against gross and dirty feelings. I did not like it, nor would I allow it to happen.  
I padded through the dark room and into the even darker room. It was barely large enough to hold the small bath. I sighed softly and looked down, putting the clothes on the toilet and stretched cracking my back smiling softly as the bone’s popped.  
“This is nice,” I hummed and looked at the mall room around me, I lit a few candles and smiled, the sweet aroma filling the air around me, “I love having alone time,” I said as I ran the water quietly. I laid my hand on my stomach and sighed softly, “Im pregnant…” I said and looked at the filling tub, “Im really pregnant…”I whispered to myself the words still sounding weird on my tongue and to my ears. I smiled and rubbed my stomach. I turned the water off and slipped out of my boxers and slid into the warm water. The cool liquid wrapping around my thighs and my hips. I moaned softly as the heat attacked the stress in my body and released the tension nearly instantly.  
“Levi? Where are you?” I sighed.  
“Im in the tub Irvin,” I responded and smiled as I leaned back against the wall. his light footsteps made himself known as he walked into the room.  
“May i?” He smiled. I nodded and moved so he could slide in behind me. I laid my head on his shoulder so we were pressed against each other. He laid his forehead against the crook of my neck and shoulder and smiled lovingly. I purred and looked at him, His eyes were worn and tired, hIs hair although still perfect,, was messy and greying in certain places. Most of the higher up’s were surprised he’d managed to keep his golden hair for as long as he had. His jawline was clean and cut as he laid his head back exposing his whole neck to me. I smirked and moved so I was able to latch onto the overly delicious scent gland that hid just above his collarbone.   
He hummed in pleasure and put his left arm around my waist, “Levi, Stop that,” He half said half moaned, I smirked and flatly dragged my tongue across his sac. He brought his knee up so his ankle was at a soft 40 degree angle. I moved so I was closer to him with the new founded space and felt his perfect godlike manhood against my hip. I giggled and leaned up so my lips were right against his ear.  
“Oah...Alpha...You’re already so big,” I moaned in his ear and slipped my hand under the sheer layer of water and bubble’s breaking the seal they had around our bodies. He looked down and watched me. His chest hairless and godlike, He was such a pale man it was almost hard to believe. His chest, white, and not gold and kissed by the god’s themselves. I smiled at him.  
“Levi...You need to finish what you started,” He said using his ‘commander’ voice. I whimpered as i felt my ass wetten.  
“Jesus fuck Irvin,” I growled breaking the sweet omega roll “You know just what to say don’t you,” I moaned and moved so I was hovering over his hips. He smiled and wrapped his large hands over the thin flesh and smiled.  
“Levi...Your such a small man,” He whispered.  
“Dont talk Irvin. Youll ruin the mood,” I growled. He laughed and kissed and nipped at my neck humming softly. I moaned and looked at the other man, He laughed and slipped his hand around my hip and pressed a finger against my hole. I whined and nuzzled his neck.   
“Levi. You need to relax,” he whispered. I nodded and took a deep breath letting him penetrate me with his finger. I smiled when he wiggled the digit and added a second. I groaned and gripped his shoulder smiling.   
“Alpha…”I whimpered. He hummed and looked at Me.   
“Yes gorgeous?” he smiled.  
“Your so big…” I whimpered. He laughed and shook his head.   
“No my dear. You're just a rather little boy,” he said and bit down on my gland. I whimpered and hugged at his body his large Olympian shoulders found refuge for my nails as he slowly added a third finger.  
“God damned it Irvin...fucking Fuck me already,” I growled deeply. He laughed.   
“Your so tight because your pregnant,” he whispered. I froze.   
“Your right...I am...I...am pregnant…” I nodded and rolled my hips back against his fingers, “but please...Irvin…” I begged as I rocked my hips. His perfectly chiseled chest rubbing against my cock with every motion. He hummed smiling softly and pushed another finger into me and stretched as much as he could. I whimpered, “Jesus Christ...I'm so prepared,” I growled. He laughed.  
“So tell me what you want.”  
“No...we're not doing this...I am in a tub with your fingers in my ass…” I snarled and shoved my hips down harshly. Gasping and at hung my back as my prostate was slammed into. I whimpered and clawed at his chest arching my back. He smiled and kissed my neck rubbing the soft nerves for a moment humming as he extracted sobs and moans from me. He smiled up at me and pulled his fingers away before replacing them with his massive cock. He whimpered as I sank impaling myself with him… he groaned and grabbed my ass. His large hands cupping both cheeks and kneading the sensitive flesh with the palm. I whimpered and held his shoulders. He held my hips still as I bottomed out.   
“I wanna move,” I whimpered. He shook his head.  
“Your too tight, “ He said shaking his head. I whimpered and rolled slightly. He moaned and raised any eyebrow, “you're too tight Levi,” he moaned and arched against the wall. I shook my head and took his hands and put them on my chest and slowly started moving making sure not move too quickly. Ha groaned and pinched my nipple. I whimpered and hung my head as I rolled my hips, “commander,” I moaned and started a rough pace. He ran his fingers over my body his hands covering both my nipples tweaking the hard nubs. Our bodies slapping together pushing the water around is making swishes and waves. “Alpha?” a soft whimper came from the door.  
“God damn,” I growled and came the idea of the brunette watching as I ducked myself on our alphas dick sending me over the distant ledge. He groaned and looked at Me.  
“Omega,” he growled.  
“Alpha,” seems whine rolled the room. We looked at him irvins dress shirt hanging around the boys elbows as he clutched the fabric stained with his juices in front of his groin.   
Irvin chuckled and pulled my from him. I whimpered and clutched at him. He tisked and pushed me away standing as he sat me down.   
Eren dropped to his knees and smiled heavily. His eyes glazed over and heavily lidded.   
The golden God of a man stepped in front of the small teen and raised an eyebrow, “you know what to do,” he smiled. I groaned as the room was filled with a gorgeous mixture of alpha and his omegas. The smaller man nodded and licked a long line from the base to tip of irvins massive cock. The blonde groaned and looked at the now who moved closer and slipped his hands around his member. Irvin smiled and slicked his hair back moaning softly.  
“Good boy,” he whispered and looked at the brunette who licked the tip of his member swirling the precum and my juices around on the head. Irvin groaned and grabbed the sink biting his lip. Eren moved so his ass was up as he reached down and grabbed his own member. I unplugged the tub and stood shakily. Irvin looked at Me and nodded. I took a few steps and dropped to my knees behind eren.   
“Alpha...heichou…” the teen moaned before taking the massive shaft in front of him into his mouth swallowing the head and immediately deep throating him. Irvin looked down and made a heavy smile as he pushed his fingers through the smallers hair. I smiled at him and kissed the small of eren's back. I slicked my fingers with my juices and pressed my index against the tight ring. He gasped and pulled from irvins dick as I pushed into him. He whimpered.   
“Eren...my dick cold,” alpha scolded harshly. I whimpered lowly as he disciplined eren.   
“I...can we go into the bedroom alpha?” I look at Irvin who picked up the small teen pulling him off my finger and tossing him onto the messy bed. I grunted at the sight before replacing the irritation with lust as eren pushed two fingers into himself spraying across the large bed. Irvin chuckled and nodded to me. I blushed and nodded climbing over the small teen and pulling his fingers away as I slid between his legs. I slid my right hand up the golden honey skin and pushed his thigh down so it was on the bed. He grabbed my cheeks and kissed me rolling his hips up against my own. I groaned and slipped my index and middle fingers into him and started rolling and scissoring the appendages looking for the sweet bundle of nerves. He moaned and nuzzled the fluffy pillows his head and shoulders rested on.   
“Levi...I wanna feel you inside me…” He begged. I smiled and added a third.  
“Your right still. Alpha wouldn't be happy if I hurt you,” I whispered as I nibbled on his ear. He whimpered.   
“But...I want it rough…” he blurted. I froze and looked at Irvin as eren started rocking his hips. The blonde man nodded and strode across the room and sat at his desk watching us. His eyes like a hawk's on its prey. I nodded and pulled the three fingers from the boy and quickly used the juices to slick my cock up and shove it into his ass. He gasped and arched his back as I bottomed in him. He whimpered and reached for Irvin who stood after rummaging through his desk. He strode over with nearly silent steps holding a small bottle of oil. I looked at the drooling boy below me and started a slow but harsh pack, pulling nearly to the tip before shoving back into him. He gasped with each thrust.  
I gasped as I felt alphas large head once again at my hole. I moaned and kissed eren. The brunette grabbed my face and kissed me lovingly and passionately as Irvin bottomed out in my own ass. His cock pressed directly into my prostate.   
The room was filled with gasps groans, pants and harsh slaps of skin so in skin as Irvin fucked eren through me. By the time irvins list was satisfied I had cum twice and eren barely alive as he had several loads in him and several on him. He had come several times almost to many to count. The boy made grabby hands at is and cuddled into the large warm chest of our alpha as I held his from behind playing with his hips as Irvin stroked my hair.   
“Irvin...I love you…” he whispered before falling asleep. The blonde chuckled and placed a chaste kiss to his forehead and pulled me close to them.  
“Do you need a Levi day?” he whispered. I looked at him. His eyes an endless ocean I could get lost in and never have a care in the world.  
“I hope they have your eyes…” I whispered not even caring about his question. The deep endless pools of perfection lot up and crinkled as he he smiled genuinely. He cupped my cheek.   
“Not my question.”  
“No. I don't need a me day...titans don't take a holl-”  
“I don't want you on the field,” he said quickly. I looked at him.  
“Excuse me?”  
“once you start showing. You are not aloud to be on missions. You can help train but Your feet will remain on the ground,” he said clearly.  
A”but Irvin...this is my job,” I said stunned.  
“And you are my mate…” he said softly. Anger rose in my belly.  
“This is why I don't need a mate. The minute I fufill my ‘omega duties’ you act all high and might-”   
“Its not because your my omega...it's because I love you and I love this baby...and I cent stand to loose the both of you,” he said softly and looked away. I opened my mouth to retort but fell silent not knowing how to react to the sincere words.   
“Okay Irvin...when I start showing I wont ride into battle,” I said softly. His face lot up again and kissed me.   
“Thank you,” he mouthed and kissed me. I yawned and fell asleep ignoring the bright noon Sun.


	2. sickness x1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi comes down with a cold and Irvin's there to help

“It's my what?” I asked and looked at the tall man in front of me.  
“It’s your day off Levi,” Irvin said and looked up. His desk clean and neat.  
“I...what am i supposed to do, Irvin? I haven't had a day off in months.”  
“Go to the cabin. Have some Levi time,” he said and rested his chin on his hands. I opened my mouth, but closed it. A day at the cabin? I haven't been able to clean it in a while...and I'm sure it’s dusty… “It’s very dusty. You know that it is as well as I do.”  
“alright...ill take my day off but I'm not answering any calls.”   
“If I need you I know how to contact you. And i'll have Eren leave you alone,” He said and looked at me. I crossed my arms and looked down.  
“I don't want a day off,” I said and looked at the man behind the desk.  
“I know, but I have to give you one,” He said and stood walking around the desk and pulling me into a hug.  
“I don't want to be alone, Irvin,” I whispered into his chest.  
“I know. But please, just take a few hours and go down to the cabin. I’ll come down for dinner, and I’ll send Eren down for lunch. Just please...I don't want you overworking yourself,” I looked up at him. His eyes were tired and sunken. His face long and tired. His normally clean shaven face was stubbled and worn.  
“I don't want to be alone at all today,” He smiled.  
“You’re becoming dependent Levi,” He smirked. I glared at him  
“I’m a pregnant Omega, I’m not becoming Dependent...I’m becoming Concerned.”  
“Alright. I'll bring my papers with me and work in the cabin so you're not alone,” I nodded and hugged him.  
“Don't wear your gear though,” I said, he shook his head.  
“I have to. You know that,” He said and cupped my cheek.  
“Alright,” I said and nuzzled his hand.  
“Let’s go clean the cabin,” He said and started packing his papers away. I smiled as he properly put the papers away in a neat and organized manner before taking my hand and leading me towards the small town.   
The sun was warm and cool as we held each others hand and walked down the well worn path. He smiled as I swung our arms.  
“Well you’re in a good mood,” He smiled down at me.  
“Well yeah. This is gonna be... what? Our first day of uninterrupted us time,” I smiled and looked up at him. His hair flopping as we walked and the wind flipped through it.   
He smiled at me, “I’m so happy,” He smiled and stopped.  
“Hey...so I know we just went public...but when we get to the town...You don't have to hold my hand,” He said and looked at me. My face fell.  
“What? Why wouldn't I hold your hand?” I asked looking at him.  
“I know you don't want the world to see you as weak...so I figured that If the town knew-” I rolled my eyes and pulled him down by his damn bolo tie and kissed him deeply.  
“Shut the hell up, Irvin,” I growled. He laughed and shook his head, “I'm deeply in love with you and happy...and honestly I don't care anymore if everyone knows that you're my mate...hell! I want the world to know that I'm your omega…” I said and looked at him. I don't know what made me say that...maybe it's because I'm happy like, truly happy… I don't know but what I had said was true. I wanted to shout it to the world. I don't know if it was because I'm finally accepting my role or because i was so in love with the blonde oaf in front of me. Irvin looked at me and cupped my cheek before kissing me. “you a good boy Levi,” he whispered.   
I blushed and looked away. “t...thanks…” I mumbled. He laughed and picked the case back up and held it as we walked down the forest path. He smiled as I swung our hands walking towards the town with the cabin.

The people laughed and chatted as they went on their daily business. Two kids laughed and ran up to me, her red hair wild and pulled into a low tail pushed over her shoulder, the boy’s hair black and wild. Their matching green eyes proving their siblinghood.  
“Levi! You came back!” Arri beamed. I nodded and squatted so I was at eye level with them.  
“That I did. I just had to come see my two favorite kids,” I smiled and hugged them. The alpha twins looked at me matching shit eating grins on their dirty faces.  
“Levi… you're pregnant aren't you?” Amani smiled. I nodded and put my hand on her head, and nodded.  
“Yeah I am,” I said and sat on my heels. They beamed and tackled me to the ground. I laughed and held them.  
‘I didn't know that you had a connection with these two,’ Irvin smiled at the three of us.  
‘I saved them from two drunk soldiers,’ I said softly and looked up at him.  
“Armani and arri, this is my Alpha, Irvin…” I smiled. Arri’s eyes went wide and looked at Irvin.  
“Y...You're the commander of the survey corps!” He said and looked at the blonde. Irvin nodded at him.  
“That I am. And Levi is my highest ranking officer after me, He’s equal to my second in command.”  
“WOW! Levi you didn't tell us you were in the survey corps!” Arri smiled. I blushed softly.  
“Yeah, guys...I'm a captain,” I said and bit my lip. The two of them smiled and looked at me.  
“That's so cool!” The twins smiled.  
“Arri! Armani! C’mon guy’s lunch!” The kids mother yelled turning the corner and waved at them. I patted their heads and smiled.  
“Go on, Ill see you two later,” I said and stood. They nodded and ran off, Arri running after his twin. I smiled as they attacked their mother laughing and beaming. The thin woman waved at me before leading them back to the small home.  
“You’re really good with them,” Irvin commented and looked at me. I bit my lower lip and shook my head.  
“I’m kinda like their father...I guess you could say...Their dad died, and their mother has a physical disability...so she can't really work…” I said as we started for the small home that we owned. I pulled the key out and opened the door, the dust a small, thin layer on most everything. I sighed and nodded.  
“So how are you like their father?” He asked looking at me.  
“I pay for half their house...Half of my pay a month goes to them...I pay half their house and groceries,” I said and opened the window that sat over the sink and hot plates. He looked at me shocked.  
“You pay for their house and food?” He asked. I nodded and found the cleaning items that I needed. He looked at me.  
“Why?” He asked. I shook my head.  
“I dunno...I just do,” I said and shrugged. He looked at me.  
“Levi...you’re a good person,” I shook my head.  
“Thanks Irvin,” I said and found the rest of my cleaning supplies, “Let me clean off your desk,” I said and started cleaning. I frowned at the amount of dust that had accumulated over the few months of us not being there.  
“Levi?”  
“Yes Irvin?” I asked looking at him. He kissed me.  
“I don't wanna do paper work right now,” he said and brushed my hair from my face. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  
“Thats nice, I just cleaned off your desk. Fucking do your paperwork, I'll put some music on,” I said and went over to the music box and wound it up putting a record on and smiled as our song started playing.  
“You did that on purpose,” He said and sat at the large oak desk. I nodded and looked at him.  
“Maybe I did, maybe I didn't,” I shrugged and walked away starting at the kitchen, cleaning up the dust and the dirt. I swept the floors and dusted the shelves before flopping on the plush sofa after a few hours of cleaning. I smiled at the now new room. The sun flooding the warm and clean house. The very clean house. I hummed in happy contentedness and closed my eyes.   
I moaned and opened my eyes slightly looking down my nose and chest when I felt Irvins mouth at my groin.  
“Irvin. I'm not in the mood,” I whispered and slapped his hair. He grunted and unbuttoned my pants, “No. Stop Irvin I don't want to have sex,” I growled and moved so I was standing in front of him. He looked up at me.  
“But...Levi,” I said and looked at me.  
“No Irvin. I want to relax and just spend some time with you...Please...Can we just cuddle?” I asked looking at him. He nodded and took my hands.  
“Alright. I’m sorry,” He said and pulled me into his arms. I curled up into his lap smiling happily.  
“Cuddles,” I smiled and nuzzled his chin.  
“And you said you didn't need an Alpha,” He laughed. I shook my head.  
“I don't need an Alpha...But I need you,” I growled. He smiled and played with my hair. I nuzzled into his arms and fell asleep. Cleaning always tired me out, I don't know why but it did. His arms warm and comforting. I don't know why I fell in love with the man who blackmailed me into joining the shitty corps, but I did...and I fell hard.

When I finally woke I was in the bed cuddled into clean sheets and a fluffy blanket. The rising sun flooding the room. I groaned and sat hurrying to the bathroom and evacuating my stomach of dinner from the previous night. I groaned and rested my forehead against the cold toilet.   
“Levi are you alright?” Irvins irritating voice asked softly. The annoyingly smooth voice was actually making me sick...er.  
“I’m fine. Go away,” I snarled and stood rinsing my mouth of the foul taste. He sighed.  
“Alright. Take today off too,” I groaned and shook my head.  
“Alright,” I whimpered and stood shakily before collapsing again on the floor. I groaned as my stomach churned again and I lurched over the sofa emptying my stomach even more. I whimpered and once again emptied my stomach. I whimpered and started crying. Not wanting Irvin to see me like this, not wanting to rely on an alpha. I groaned and crawled to the bed shakily standing and crawling under the blanket shivering even though I wasn't very cold.  
“Levi...I’m going back to the castle, do you want me to bring you some clothes?”  
“Yes please,” I said and nodded as I cuddled into the blanket  
“I want you to get some sleep. I’ll be back in a few hours with some soup and Hange. I want her too look at you,” I groaned.  
“Stop babying me Irvin. I’m a grown man,” I said sharply, “I don’t need an alpha. I’m fine,” I snapped again as he looked down at me. I peeked from the large blue blanket. His eyes hurt and tired.  
“I’m not doing this as your alpha. I’m doing this as your boyfriend,” He said and walked away. I groaned as my entire body churned and tightened up. Every muscle in my body tired and sore.   
‘Levi?’  
‘No,’ I grumbled ‘I don't feel good,’ I snapped.   
‘Eren, leave him alone,’ Irvin growled. I snuggled back into the blanket.   
‘But...Alpha...Hange needs to talk to him,’ Eren said softly.  
‘I’m not talking to shitty goggles,’ I growled and pulled the blanket over my head smiling as I fell asleep nearly instantly.

“Im telling you Irvin. It’s just the flu, He probably got it from the two kids.”  
“I know...But I need my captain in top health,” Irvin said and looked at the redhead. I sighed and slowly sat up.  
“I swear to god, if you two don't shut up. I’m going to kill you both,” I growled rubbing my head. My brain pounding as the blood pumped oxygen to my tired muscles. I groaned and looked at them.  
“Oah good, you're awake,” Hange giggled and looked at me.   
“I swear to all holy hell, my body feels like a ton of bricks.”  
“I know honey. It’s going to be okay,” They said and rested me against the headboard.  
“I’ll go get him some soup,” Irvin said and walked from the room. Hange smiled and pulled out a small syringe and drew some blood from my body. I looked at them.  
“How’s maril?” I asked softly. My mouth dry and my lips cracked.   
“He’s Maril,” They chuckled and shook their head.  
“How that man puts up with your shit, I’ll never know,” I mumbled and cuddled back into the mass of blanket as Hange laid me back down.  
“He drinks a lot, and the sex isn't half bad,” They smiled and looked at me. I nodded and yawned. The blanket’s taking me back as one of their own.  
“Here you are, Levi,” I looked up at Irvin who held a bowl full of soup. I hummed.  
“Don’t wanna move,” I whimpered. He chuckled and shook his head as Hange picked me up. Irvin sat and nodded the redhead putting me in the older man’s lap. He held me in his arms and put the spoon to my lips. I opened my lips and sipped the broth.  
“It’s good. Did you make this Irvin?” I asked looking at him. He nodded.  
“It’s been cooking all day. You have been asleep for two. Eren spent all day here cleaning so you could take a few days to yourself,” he said feeding me another spoonful. I looked at him and yawned softly.  
“I wanna go back to sleep Irvin,” I said and looked at him.  
“I need you to eat some more Levi,” Hange said softly, They sat in one of the chairs in the room. I nodded and looked at them.   
“I’m not hungry” I said and pouted.  
“I don’t care,” Irvin said sternly.  
‘Heichu, Are you feeling better?” Eren asked softly.  
‘He’s feeling better,’ Irvin smiled.  
‘I don’t feel too bad. I feel like shit though,’ I mumbled, ‘Both of my mate’s here would help me feel better though,” I said as Irvin finished the bowl, small chunks of carrot and chicken passing through my lips.  
“Alright gorgeous,” he said and laid me down in the bed.  
“I’m sleepy,” I said softly. He hummed and nodded kissing my forehead.  
“Alright babydoll, get some sleep,” I nodded and cuddled back into the bed. He smiled and cupped my cheek as I dozed off falling asleep again.

When I woke again the moon streamed into the room. I groaned and tried to sit, only to find two large arms holding me and a thin but lanky body in the bed. I groaned.   
“Levi? Whats wrong?”  
“I have to piss Irvin,” I mumbled. He nodded and let me go. I sat up and slid from the bed making sure not to wake the third man in the bed. I stood and groaned, my legs were jelly and my upper body was rigid and sore. I stumbled into the bathroom slowly and relieved my bladder.  
“Im tired Irvin” I whimpered as I stumbled back into the room and onto the bed.


	3. Alone time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi gets some alone time and makes the best of it.

I sighed and flopped onto the bed, the plush blankets welcoming me as their king and leader forgetting my omega status for the time being and just worshiping every tired muscle in my body. I groaned and cuddled into the clean cotton smelling the delicious scent. I just made the bed, and used fresh linen so it was clean and perfect. The room was spotless, even Eren’s little corner was clean, and that was the longest part. My alpha and fellow omega were out at the town getting supplies and I was all alone...Perfect.  
“No little idiot titan shit to bother me, and no pain in the ass Alpha commander to bother me either,” I sighed happily and relaxed laying on my side and peering out the window. It was such a gorgeous day out, the spring breeze spilling through the trees and into the large room Irvin called his bedroom. It was more like, his bedroom and second office. It was a dark room, dark floors, dark walls, dark furniture. But for some reason, he made it seem like the lightest place in the world. Like there wasn’t a speck of darkness that could reach his stuff.   
The fireplace was decorated with Pictures that Eren drew, and even a few that Irvin drew himself. He didn’t draw a lot, but when he did...he drew the most gorgeous nature shots, and animals. The way he can capture the pure beauty of such a shitty world I will never know...although, the world did produce him...and he’s perfect in every way shape and form. From his gorgeous honey golden hair and deep blue eyes, to his perfectly toned abs and thighs, and what was between those perfect legs...God that perfect God of a man was huge...Even when flaccid he was still huge. He was a god...and he is all mine. I moaned and rolled onto my back my ass getting wet as my cock hardened.   
“No...bad Levi,” I said and slicked my hair back, not to much avail as it just flopped back into place. I groaned as my body heated up and the images of Irvin fucking me flooded my mind. I groaned and lifted my hips pulling my pants off of my body, hoping the freedom would allow me to calm down and not act like a horney school girl. I sighed softly and rolled on my side nuzzling erens pillow moaning softly as his scent filled my nose and went directly to my cock. I groaned and palmed my groin through the thin fabric. I moaned as i felt his hands slide down my gut and under the hem of my boxer. I whimpered and gripped my shaft through my boxers. I groaned and slid my thumb over the head of my shaft.  
“Irvin…” i whimpered and ground up into my hand. I gasped as his thick hands carresed my bare stomach and pinched at my nipple. J whimpered and moaned heavily as I pushed my boxers off my thin legs and tossed them on the other side of the room deciding to worry about them later. The large hands caressed my nipples as his tongue lapped gently at my sac. I whimpered and rolled my hips upward and gasped as I felt my natural juices spill from my hole. I groaned knowing I would have to clean it up a few hours later But i didnt care, I wanted to feel the alpha’s touch...and I wanted to feel it now, but he was off with Eren…I moaned and flipped myself slipping two fingers into my tight hole and moaned. They were slim and didnt compare to Irvin’s thick long fingers...His thick fingers that knew exactly where to rub, and prod, I looked for those places.   
‘Levi...I'm almost home,’ Irvin said quickly.   
‘n...nuugh…’ i gasped unable to say anything. ‘Jesus...Irvin...hurry…’ i sobbed rutting against my fingers my free hand attacking my nipples.  
‘Levi? Is it time?” he asked.  
‘I'm pregnant...no heat...hurry up...so horny…’ i said in between sobs. My fingers rolling, stretching and massaging my insides. The pad of my middle finger pressing my prostate. I gasped and arched my back my chest pressing into the bed.   
“Irvin...touch me…” i sobbed.   
The the time the blonde lug had arrived i had cummed and was again rutting against my hand i heard his belts and clothes hit the ground. I looked at the man over my shoulder he pulled my hands from me and kissed down my back.  
“you don't need me but oah how you want me,” he growled in my ear and scooped up a bit of my fluids using it to slick up his dick. I whimpered and rolled back gasping as i saw eren kneeling before me, his own dick naked and wreck. Irvin slapped my ass sending electrifying pain through my nerves.  
“blow,” he said. I nodded and licked up the smaller boys shaft using my hands to stabilize me on my knees. I greedily took the brunettes member in my mouth and moaning as i sucked on the tip of his erect member.  
“oh...God please…” i moaned around the flesh in my mouth. I nearly screamed as i felt full from the large girth that was being pushed into my small body. I sobbed and pushed the smaller mans cock further into my throat.   
“Levi…” He groaned and gripped my hair. I moaned and rolled my hips back against my alpha. He smiled and grabbed my hips, “heichu...Oah yeah…” he groaned. I looked up at him smiling, he grined and slid his hands through my hair before shoving himself back down my throat, his pubes rubbing against my nose. I moaned and rolled my hips whimpering as I felt both men penetrating me.  
“Oah irvin…” I whimpered hearing them talk above me. I whimpered as Irvin grabbed at my cock and pulled at the hard flesh matching in rhythm with his thrusts. I groaned as eren came down my throat and hunched over me. I moaned and swallowed as he pulled away and sat on the bed panting softly.  
“Irvin,” I moaned and threw my head back whimpering looking at him.  
“Jesus...your so fucking tight,” He groaned and nipped at my neck, the man’s teeth digging into my flesh. I groaned feeling his saliva and teeth around my scent sac, his cock pulsing in my ass as his knot made it harder and harder for him to pull out and shove into me. I mewled with each harsh thrust as he yanked my member, pulling pleasure from my body. I screamed in a deep husky voice and came over the bed whimpering and moaning. His fluids spilling into me and knotting deeply. I whimpered as my elbow’s gave out and my face nuzzled into the pillow. 

I panted heavily and sat up cleaning myself off as I looked around the empty room.  
“That...that was a new one,” I whimpered and stood shakily grabbing my towel and cleaning up my legs and pulled off the bed spread and threw it into the laundry hamper. Grabbing a clean set and placing it on the bed deciding to bathe before I cleaned up the room.


End file.
